Betrayal
by Angie Morse
Summary: What would you do if everyone you had ever loved, ever depended on, ever trusted, completely betrayed you? PG-13 for language and subject content, maybe rated higher later.
1. Abandonment

A/N: I really don't know how to explain this chapter, or the story that it starts. So, being me, I'm not going to try. I know this is a bit short. It's just kind of an introduction. Please please please review. Don't make me beg... *Begs anyways* I really want to know what you guys think, and whether or not I should continue the story. Angie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Betrayal.  
  
  
  
Harry couldn't breathe. His heart was racing a mile a minute, and it was increasing speed. He had never felt so utterly alone, and yet here he was, standing in the middle of a crowded London street, watching his wife, Ginny Weasley Potter, walk away from him. But that wasn't the worst part. Oh no, it wasn't the worst part. It got much worse.  
  
  
  
Betrayal.  
  
  
  
You see, Ginny wasn't the only person who had walked out of his life. She wasn't the first, but he had thought that she would be the last. No, he hadn't. He had thought that no matter what, she would never walk out on him. His heart seemed to rip apart into a million pieces.  
  
  
  
Betrayal.  
  
  
  
Losing Hermione Granger Weasley had been bad enough. Not to mention the fact that when she left, so did her husband, Ron Weasley. Harry had lost both of his best friends in the same instant. Not only had he lost them, but they had purposely betrayed him.  
  
  
  
Betrayal.  
  
  
  
There was that damn word again. Betrayal. What exactly did it mean? Hermione would know. He felt his heart wrench in pain. Just thinking about her, her long brown hair, the way she would... No. He wouldn't go there again. In the past 8 months since that day, he had thought it over a good hundred times a day. Harry still couldn't figure out why she had left.  
  
  
  
Betrayal.  
  
  
  
And now Ginny had left. He couldn't help feeling that it was, for whatever reason, linked to Hermione and Ron. After all, Hermione had been the Maid of Honor at his and Ginny's wedding. And Ron was Ginny's older brother.  
  
  
  
Betrayal.  
  
  
  
That god damn word just would not leave his mind. It was pulsing, like a heartbeat. If he had the chance, Harry would have ripped out that stupid pulsing word, shredded it, and stomped on it. Heartbeat. Interesting analogy. His heart had beaten strictly for Ginny for the past 3 years since their wedding. And now, she was gone.  
  
  
  
Betrayal.  
  
  
  
She was gone, and there was nothing he could do.  
  
  
  
Betrayal.  
  
  
  
Why the hell was that damn word still in his mind? What exactly did he mean by that? It was his mind, after all. He should be able to figure it out, right? Wrong. 8 months, and he still couldn't figure out why their abandonment reeked of betrayal.  
  
  
  
Betrayal.  
  
  
  
He had known pain before, but nothing compared to this.  
  
  
  
Betrayal.  
  
  
  
He grasped the bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey closer and gulped it down. The burning sensation in his throat felt good. It took his mind away from his problems. Harry gulped more. He staggered off towards the apartment. Knowing full well that it would be empty, Harry opened the door and called out his usual greeting to his wife.  
  
  
  
Betrayal.  
  
  
  
That was the last thing he thought of as he passed out on the couch, drunk. 


	2. The Proposition

A/N: At long last, I am updating this story. Sorry it's taken so long, but I'm going through a few things in my life. Like getting ready to move to college in 3 months! Eek! Besides, this is FAR from my normal writing style, so it's much harder for me to write. Anyways, I'm sorry about the wait, and please enjoy. Angie

A voice cut through Harry's dreams of Quidditch and women, but he couldn't place it at first. Suddenly, he groaned. He was now wide awake. The voice he was hearing was one that had haunted his nightmares for years. 

"Malfoy, get out. Now." Harry tried to stand and found that he couldn't. He groaned again. The headache was splitting through him. He smirked, remembering a haiku that Hermione had scribbled on a piece of paper while studying in their 7th year. Throbbing pounding pain, Ripping harshly through your mind, Leaving chaos behind. 

To Harry's great annoyance, Malfoy didn't leave. He stood over Harry, that annoying smirk seemingly plastered on his face. Harry yearned to reach up and rip it off, not caring what flesh came with it. He hated Malfoy that much. 

"We need to talk. Now, Potter. Stand up if you're not too drunk still. Very impressive, I must say. Only you would stoop so low as to drink alone." Malfoy sneered. Harry resisted the temptation to smash the empty bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey over Malfoy's head. 

"What do you want?" Harry had realized that Malfoy must have a damn good reason to come, considering how much the two of them hated each other. Their relationship at school was mere child's play compared with now. Harry thought of that Muggle line, "If looks could kill...", and tried to bore a hole right through Malfoy's skull with his glare. 

"I came with a... proposition of sorts." Malfoy seemed to be picking his words carefully. Harry laughed shortly.

"I'm straight, thank you." He couldn't resist a dig. Malfoy sneered again.

"If you say so. But that is not what I am here for. Grow up for once in your life." Malfoy actually offered his hand to Harry to help him up. Harry was astonished, but he took the proffered help. 

"Then why are you here?" Harry's voice was a bit calmer and had almost no edge to it now. 

"Because something is going on in both of our lives. I'm going through exactly what you are. Perhaps the best way to describe it is utter betrayal." Draco's words sent the throbbing headache into a spiral. 

"What do you mean?" Harry still didn't trust Malfoy, and probably would never completely trust him, no matter what. 

"I believe that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny have all abandoned you. Turned their back on you after hurting you in every way possible. I, too, have lost everyone I cared about. It seems to be in the same fashion." Malfoy met Harry's stare with one of his own. 

"How exactly does this concern me?" Harry's stubbornness would not let up.

"I think they may be linked. Something is going on, and I will find out what it is. However, I believe that Ginny and Pansy may be in some sort of trouble." Harry bit his lip, and then remembered that Draco and Pansy had gotten married just before he and Ginny had. 

"What sort of trouble?" Harry was listening intently by this point. Draco faltered.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have. Whatever you decide, I will save them both. It will be faster, however, if you help." Draco chose his words carefully. Harry stopped dead.

Help Malfoy? Actually work together with his worst enemy? Ludicrous! Utter insanity! Harry started to shake his head. But on the other hand, Ginny may be in trouble. Could he honestly leave her to fend for herself? Harry sighed, completely torn. 


End file.
